


The Waiting Game

by ancientrelic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Feudal Era, Gen, Minor Violence, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientrelic/pseuds/ancientrelic
Summary: At first, his youki was overwhelming. She could feel it on her skin like a lover's touch in the night—dark and sensual. They were inspecting each other, she realized. The initial tingle of their powers brushing gave way to a slow burn that settled deep within her... And so, the game began. Drabbles based on a 100 themes challenge.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into a full YuYu/InuYasha crossover. It's been originally posted on my account at fanfiction.net, but I'm looking to expand my crossover abilities, so I'm posting it here hoping to get some different feedback. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> The chapters are all short, 200-word drabbles. Every 20 or so chapters I have a longer, sort of commemorative chapter written.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11931612/1/The-Waiting-Game

Kagome sat. She sat patiently, and she waited.

And waited. Where was he?

_InuYasha said he was coming in three days to pick me up. When things are safer._

She remembered.

And here she was. But where was he?

Without another thought on the matter, she dumped her bag down the well shaft. The small thump it made was satisfying. Kagome leapt down after it, and after a few long moments the comforting blue of time slowly abated. Leaving her bag behind for the time being, Kagome scaled the well with practiced motions. A light wind tolled softly through the branches of the forest, lifting her dark hair lazily.

Kagome turned her face to the sun and smiled at the warmth of the afternoon. Her expression slowly shifted as she sat, realizing that she couldn’t sense InuYasha’s presence at all. The sky was a sweet blue, dotted with puffy white clouds. The sun was sparkling cheerfully. But the forest seemed quiet… abnormally so.

A feeling of foreboding settled low in her stomach as her eyes crossed a deep shadow near the tree line. She could feel eyes on her, but couldn’t pinpoint them.

Where on earth was InuYasha?


	2. Precious

At some point in his travels he came across the rumours. 

An evil hanyou; a torrid love affair. 

A precious jewel, blessed with the power to grant any wish imaginable. 

At first, he had dismissed them as just that—rumours. Then he’d had his first encounter with what could only be described as a jewel shard. The oni carcass he’d ripped it from hadn’t put up nearly enough of a fight to justify the power he felt emanating from that crystal. 

It was tantalizing. It was enthralling. But it was dangerous.

That was the second thing he learned when he came across another shard in what should’ve been little more than an imp; claiming to be a god. That god, like those before it, fell quickly to his blade.

The collection of these precious fragments became more of a pastime than anything, and he kept them carefully warded with his own chaotic youki. It was when he had collected near half a dozen of the shards that he found his travels taking him east, following more rumours of a rag-tag group of vigilantes collecting the very same shards.

It was there in a quiet little forest that he found her.


	3. Burn

Kagome stood, her back ramrod straight. There was a demon eyeing her down from the safety of the shadows. 

At first, his youki was overwhelming. She could feel it on her skin like a lover’s touch in the night—dark and sensual. They were inspecting each other, she realized. His form was well hidden, but she could sense him. Kagome fancied she could practically hear the beat of his heart, the forest was so silent…but maybe it was her own roaring in her ears. The initial tingle of their powers brushing gave way to a slow burn that settled deep within her core. She couldn’t identify what kind of demon he was, but there was something positively _molten_ about his energy. It danced about him entrancingly, and it was only upon further inspection that Kagome realized it was behaving violently with purpose.

He was using his youki and aura to mask something that could not be hidden from Kagome’s view— 

_He has jewel shards._

But that was not all she discovered as she searched further… his youki was responding to itself. Deep within the twisting eddies of molten power; an answering icy gleam was entwined with it.

_A forbidden child._


	4. Twisted

Hiei watched the woman carefully, taking in the detail of her soft face. Surprisingly, her face betrayed little. Although he had no desire to understand the human mind, there was no question that he was, for some inexplicable reason, drawn to this strange girl.

Beneath his cloak, he felt the jewel shards pulse wantonly. They continued to attempt to lure him with their power, but they no longer had any sway over his mind. He was powerful enough in his own right, and needed no twisted little trinket to change that. More curious though was the woman’s response to the pulse of the shards. Her eyes seemed to widen in realization as she recognized the energy source. Impossibly, he felt her aura flare in response, fizzling against his.

 _A miko_ , he realized. And a powerful, woefully untrained one at that.

Approaching this situation aggressively was not the wisest course of action, not with so many volatile components in play. He could attack her, but he didn’t fancy risking his life over trinkets he cared nothing for. Short of being bemused, he couldn’t help the thought that strayed across his mind.

_I wonder just how twisted this will continue to become._


	5. Reach

There was a tremor in the darkness as the demon shifted, startling Kagome out of her trance. She had begun to step forward towards the shadows without even realizing, she’d been so deeply entranced by the forbidden swirling of power.

“I know you are watching me,” the strength of her own voice was surprising.

Silence was her only answer as her eyes traced the shadows where the demon sat, concealed.

“I know you can sense me,” she continued, pushing her aura to intentionally brush against his again, reaching for the answering call of the shards.

She felt the blaze of his youki as it reacted to her presence, becoming increasingly agitated. The calm core of ice remained steady like a barrier, protecting the shards from the chaos of its counterpart. 

Kagome hesitated, unsure of how she should continue. The demon was in possession of several shards, but he did not seem to be using them. In fact, the way their presence was shrouded by not one, but two layers of his youki…

“You can’t hide the shards from me,” she said softly. “They will always reach out to me; they want to be found.”

Ruby eyes flashed in the dark.


	6. Intent

The woman was either overconfident or just plain stupid. 

He couldn’t settle for one explanation as her eyes sought out his with a curious accuracy. As her aura touched his again, she finally spoke to him, her voice as soft and strong as her face. Her words were not intimidating, although he wasn’t convinced that she intended them to be so. The expression on her face was careful, and her body language was, quite simply, _curious._

She wanted to take a step towards him, she wanted him to come out of the shadows, she wanted him to say something. He could see it. But why should he entertain her?

The shards pulsed again as if to answer him.

The woman wasn’t just a miko, she was the Shikon no Miko. She wasn’t just a woman.

His youki was restless, so close to her. He was always on edge when his conflicting natures flared up, but this time his ice youki was calm. It was his other side that wanted… Well, something inside him was curious, reaching back to her as she probed.

 _Maybe…_ he allowed. Maybe he would indulge her after all.

“And just what do you intend to do?”


	7. Fingertips

“I—” she began to reply out of instinct, but the gravity of his voice made her pause.

He wasn’t threatened, and she was guessing that based off what she could sense he had no need to be. If he was strong enough to resist the pull of the jewel shards, then he was unique indeed. He also wasn’t being threaten _ing_ , which made a big difference.

_So what’s the real answer to this question?_

Courage summoned with a swallow, Kagome stepped again towards the shade, her eyes locked to where she knew he was waiting. _He’s curious._

_I’m curious…_

Her skin instantly cooled as it moved out of the sunlight, but the difference of light was enough that her eyes could not find clear purchase in what lay before her. 

_If I could just…_

She knew he was humouring her because he withdrew his youki enough to allow her closer. It was tumbling unseen through the air between them, making the little hairs on her arms stand on end. Yet somehow, it wasn’t uncomfortable. The tingle was almost tangible against her fingertips as she stretched—

Her hand came to lay against soft fabric and unbidden, warmth rushed up her arm.


	8. Desire

Whatever Hiei expected her to do, it was certainly not to approach him. Her grit impressed him, and so he allowed her.

And so he waited.

She wasn’t put off by his youki, but he pulled it back slightly all the same. He was still wary of inciting a battle, perhaps more so now that he knew who it was approaching him. 

The shards seemed excited by the presence of their keeper, and he was hard-pressed to maintain the shield of his youki. Time seemed to slow as she reached out, her skin appearing to reflect the warm sunlight even in the shade. Her aura reached out with her—he could feel it lapping at his skin, dancing around his youki; teasing and inquisitive. The tickling sensation was almost relaxing, and he hadn’t realized his eyes had begun to drift shut until the miko’s small hand found purchase in his cloak.

Her aura collided with his, and a tingling sensation rippled across his skin. His nerves were lit with fire, his hair stood on end, and a shiver made its way down his spine. It had been a long time, but he knew this sensation that her power elicited…


	9. Alive

Despite her lack of demonic senses, there was no ignoring the sensation that flared up her arm and then down her spine like a shiver.

This forbidden child was dangerous by nature, but there was something else; something alluring and dangerous and… well, _exciting_ about him. Kagome couldn’t remember ever feeling like this about another demon before—not when she met Kouga, not when she met Sesshoumaru…not since she first laid eyes on InuYasha, when he was bound to the tree that stood through time.

Adrenaline churned in her belly as her eyes finally met his. She could dimly make out the angles of his face and the little burst of white above his brow. His energy was radiant, whipping about like a crosswind around them both. She could feel his contested natures pulling at each other while simultaneously responding to her own power.

No, she’d never had this kind of reaction to a demon before. She’d never met someone so interesting, so tightly controlled, and yet full of emotion, energy, and likely… 

_Passion,_ her mind supplied. He made her feel _alive._

It took half a second to decide, her fingers still curled into his cloak.

“Who are you?”


	10. Alone

Hiei controlled the hiss of air he realized he was holding. Her power felt like lightning, sending sparks of energy through his limbs radiating from where her hand lay on his chest. His youki was responding against his will, challenging his control and eager to reach out to her to understand and _feel_ the depth of her power.

He’d known she was untrained, but he hadn’t fathomed to what degree. The shards in his possession seemed to grant him a level of understanding regarding their mistress, whispering to him excitedly with promises of the power they could unleash for him if they were in her hands, if _she_ was in under his control. He grit his teeth at his body’s traitorous response. It took every ounce of his willpower to rip his mind from the seductive pull of the shards and their promise of _her_. He was above such tricks; more powerful than such a trinket and most certainly above the baser desires of his body.

 _Now is not the time to pursue this group,_ Hiei decided.

His answer was little more than a whisper on the wind as he vanished from her grasp, leaving her alone in the clearing.


	11. No One

“No one…”

Kagome repeated his words as she turned back to the well in search of her bag. She mulled over the encounter again, trying to absorb as much information about the strange demon as possible. He’d simply vanished, without a trace.

Impressive speed aside, something about the situation wasn’t sitting quite right for her peace of mind. 

_What am I missing?_

Kagome heaved her bag out of the well and sat on its lip, her eyes wandering to the spot in the darkness where she’d seen him moments ago. Questions danced one in front of another, sometimes faster than her mind could answer. 

 _How did he get the shards? How could he_ resist _them? How could he hide them? Why didn’t he try to kill me? Why did he_ leave _?_

Shaking her head, she went over what she _could_ answer.

_He’s as curious as I am. He somehow found the shards, but he’s protecting them. Hiding them. And he doesn’t want me to know who he is._

Kagome let out a gusty sigh. _I can wait._

Turning her gaze to the west, she realized that the sun had dipped low and was now brushing the treetops.

“ _KAGOME!!”_

 _Oh, right_.


	12. Reality

“Kagome! Where have you been?” InuYasha hollered as he bounded to her side.

“Right here, InuYasha.” Kagome controlled her irritation carefully. “You were late.”

“Sorry,” the hanyou’s ears flicked backwards in apology, but perked up as the wind changed and brought new scents to his nose.

“Kagome,” he growled low, moving between her and the deepening shadows of the clearing. “Why can I smell someone else?”

His gesture was protective, but she couldn’t help but hear the insinuation in his voice. Anger, unbidden, welled within her. _Sometimes he’s such a hypocrite!_  

“A demon,” she said finally. “He was here waiting when I came out of the well. He stayed in the shadows, watching, and then left.”

“He doesn’t smell like Naraku,” InuYasha huffed, still scenting the air deeply. Turning to her, he put his hands on her shoulders. They warmed her skin even through her shirt, and she couldn’t help as the tension drained from her shoulders.

“I’m sorry I was late,” he said sincerely. “And I’m glad you’re ok. Let’s go.”

He grabbed her bag and shouldered it effortlessly. With a parting look, Kagome gave his back a small smile and they headed for the village, hand-in-hand.


	13. Missing

Everyone embraced her with open arms when she returned as if nothing had happened. 

 _Technically_ , she mused, _nothing really did happen_. 

There were no more accusing looks from InuYasha, no queries during ‘girl time’ from Sango, and no sly remarks from Miroku. Shippo perhaps knew more than he was letting on, but seemed to respect the fact that Kagome didn’t want to talk about it and so nothing more was said.

Despite that, Kagome felt unsatisfied. Something was still missing. How could she have had this extraordinary experience and then be left with just…nothing? It wasn’t fair. She couldn’t forget the hypnotic stare of the red eyes or the tangible heat of his youki. She didn’t want to.

Regardless, life carried on. 

They spent time in the village with Kaede and helped fortify some of the rooftops that had taken a beating from the strong winds of the season. They spent time on the road (and off the road) as they travelled in search of shards—Kagome’s desperate attempt to find five wayward shards in her peripheries. They spent time in neighbouring villages, ridding the headsman’s hut of evil spirits.

Even so, red eyes continued to haunt her dreams.


	14. Dream

Every time the dream was the same. 

It didn’t matter where they had settled for the night, in the dream she always woke from sleep in a clearing that echoed the one where the well sat. She’d sit up from her sleeping bag, realizing that this was not in fact the place they’d made camp. Her friends were asleep around her, completely unaware of their surroundings.

She’d sit, for a time, admiring the embers of the quietly dying fire, and wonder just what had pulled her from her slumber. The night was always calm and the skies were clear, and there was barely a breeze that drifted through the trees around their campsite.

It was at some point as her eyes travelled leisurely through the clearing that they’d come to stop at a deep shadow in the ring of trees. Something drew her gaze—something she didn’t understand—but like magic, _he’d_ appear there. His presence was undeniable and his eyes burned hot in the dark, staring at her so intently she felt like melting. He watched like a predator in the night, and she trembled under the weight of his attention. 

Then he’d step closer.

Then she’d wake up.


	15. Steady

Kagome jolted out of a light nap she hadn’t planned on taking.

The afternoon had been hot, almost unbearably so. Upon a decidedly _forced_ mutual agreement, InuYasha had parked the group not far from a small river, and they’d set up camp in a small copse near the bank. They’d lounged around a bit in the water, soothing their aching joints and for once appreciating the temperature. Then everyone went about their own business, appreciating the brief reprieve as best they could.

Kagome had immediately pulled out her english text, and set to translating her woefully neglected homework. At some point, the words had blurred together in the gentle sway of the shade beneath the tree where she sat, and she’d clearly fallen asleep.

Glancing down to her text, her eyes wearily retraced the words of the last grammatical problem she’d been trying to answer. She read the lines several times, but her mind just couldn’t seem to focus. She’d just picked up her pencil to continue when something caught her eye. Her brain slammed to a halt as she zeroed in on the top corner of her page.

There, in a tiny but steady scrawl, was a name.

 _Hiei_.


	16. Destination

He’d immediately withdrawn from the woman, his frustration and youki crescendoing dangerously. 

In his flight, he burned through miles of underbrush before finally allowing himself to slow down, simmer, and reevaluate his next actions. His feet had taken him aimlessly along the west coast, his fingers _itching_ for something to sink his blade into. Whether by accident or by design, nothing dared to stray near enough to evoke his temper and so he travelled on unhindered.

His travels did allow for him to pick up whispers, however; of a malicious spider demon who desperately coveted the precious jewel shards. Whispers of a reward to any man or demon who could defeat his lowly hanyou nemesis and measly pack of humans—and capture the miko and all the shards she possessed.

Hiei realized quite quickly that the miko in question was none other than the woman who’d set his blood on fire. And of course, leaving her to the whimsy of some pathetic _hanyou_ wasn’t an option—not until he figured out how she could affect him so.

And so, it seemed, his destination was decided. He told himself he wasn’t concerned for her wellbeing—she was a miko, after all.


	17. Difficult

By the time Hiei returned, the group had left the little village near the clearing with the well.

Of course, the woman wasn’t making it easy for him. Then again, he was never one to turn down a challenge… While he boasted near unsurpassable speeds, his sense of smell was average at best—and so he was left tracking their travels like a hunter with prey. 

The _chase_ was exciting.

Surprisingly, his path took him westward again. He picked up quickly that the group followed virtually no logical pattern as they travelled. Occasionally he’d run into the remnants of a battle, and he now inspected the deep gouges in the ground curiously. The thought of meeting the miko’s companions had him spoiling for a fight.

“You are trespassing. Leave.”

The imposing figure who greeted him coldly from across the scarred landscape was not a member of the group he hunted, but had helped wreak the destruction before him. Power clung to the clearing like a warning.

“Hn.” Hiei let his youki flare in answer, thumbing the hilt of his blade in anticipation. Another setback, perhaps, but nothing would deter him now—not with the promise of blood in the air.


	18. Ignore

It _wasn’t_ a blow to his ego that his opponent had escaped with his life.

Hiei could grudgingly admit that that the dog demon was more than capable with a blade—they’d been fairly evenly matched in their swordsmanship. Yet he couldn’t ignore that they’d fought with their blades and not with their youki. Although both sides had drawn blood, it seemed to be little more than a stress reliever. When their fight appeared to levy nothing further than a draw, his challenger abruptly left.

“Do not linger in my lands. My half-brother travels south.”

His fledgling appreciation grew slightly with the realization that he’d just crossed blades with the Lord of the Western Lands. Deciding not to dwell on the balance of the fight, Hiei took off in the suggested direction, this time the scent of hanyou in his nose and his eyes clear of blood.

The miko was close—he could feel the shards stirring to life. But when he found her… The pesky fragments would likely call to her as they had before. It seemed their proximity to their mistress enhanced their powers. He had time decide whether to reveal _his_ presence; considering their last encounter.


	19. Fight

Hiei watched the group trudge through the insufferable heat without pity; his natural abilities granted virtual immunity when it came to temperature. The little rag-tag group had yet to notice his presence—of which he was grateful. While he was still eager to cross blades with the hanyou, now that he was so close to the miko fighting was for once the last thing on his mind.

The group had settled down to rest out of the heat, and so Hiei found purchase in the tree above the woman in question. Surprisingly, the shards were quiet. He wasn’t complaining, of course, and it allowed his attention to wander as he inspected the now-slumbering miko below him. As his eyes traced the soft lines on her face, her last words to him rang through his mind.

 _“Who are you?_ ”

He was moving before his brain caught up to his body. He _wanted_ her to know. He wanted to be in her mind as much as she was in his. Pausing, he just had time to scribble his name at the top of her strange text before an ominous sensation rippled down his spine. 

A strange, poisonous youki was approaching.


	20. Breakable

The miko had been roused from her slumber, but for a precious few moments it seemed she had no idea what had drawn her consciousness forward. Hiei was very aware of the malicious intent that permeated the youki that he’d sensed, but the miko did not seem to be paying attention.

Instead, her eyes trailed almost leisurely over her belongings—all in the same place she’d left them in, including the book in her lap. She stared at it almost warily, her eyes narrowing minutely as she inspected it. Hiei could tell the moment she discovered his addition to the page, because the tension in her brow relaxed almost immediately.

A smile seemed to warm her whole face, even relaxing her shoulders as she sat back against the trunk of the tree where she’d been asleep just minutes before. Hiei felt himself relaxing just watching her from his place high above her in the canopy, despite the hairs that were still standing on end at the base of his skull. He allowed his focus to widen against his instincts, searching for the youki that his body wanted to recoil from.

 _No_ — the thought struck him like lightning. _Not my body…_

It was the shards. This was the first he’d felt of them since arriving in the miko’s proximity, but with the intent of the youki that was approaching made them roil and tremble in agitation. 

There was little doubt in his mind that the power that was approaching belonged to the very same hanyou who had put prices on the heads of the group that rested below him. Hiei had easily pieced together that if the spider hanyou he’d overheard whispers of was attempting to collect the shards for his own selfish desires, then the miko attempting to do the same thing was, in effect, a check and balance. If she was truly the Shikon Miko, then there was little question in his mind that the shards belonged in her possession. There was also little doubt in his mind that because if her title and abilities, there was a direct correlation as to why the hanyou was seeking not just the jewel shards, but their rightful master.

Based on the whispers and rumours he’d heard throughout his travels, the hanyou rarely emerged from his various hiding places and often sent servants or spawn to do his work for him. Collecting the jewel shards would allow the rebirth of the Shikon no Tama, and Hiei was well aware of the power that something so fabled could provide—and so the hanyou’s motive was obvious, but his choice to leave the safety of hidden lair was not. 

So what had drawn the hanyou from his hiding place?

Hiei focused his attention back on the woman he suspected was the crux of the matter. The smile was frozen on her face, her eyes glazed and distant.

 _There._ She had felt it too.

“InuYasha!!” her voice almost cracked in earnest as she leapt to her feet, scrambling to pile all of her things together. 

“What’s wrong?” was the inu-hanyou’s abrupt greeting, as he leapt into the clearing with his hand on the guard of his sword.

“There is a _mass_ of shards approaching…” she breathed, her eyes wide and serious. “It has to be Naraku!”

The hanyou paused and studied her seriously for a long moment before giving her a resolute nod. He turned, his hand still tightly gripped to his sword, and he called for the rest of his group to assemble.

“ _Oi!_ Sango! Miroku! Git over here!”

The two remaining adult members of the group were not far behind their charismatic leader, weapons in hand. Hiei studied them carefully, as it was his first time finally seeing them in person. The houshi was obvious with his robes and staff as it tinkled lightly in the afternoon air. His eyes were bright and inquisitive, but his brow was set in a grim expression. The taijiya was tense, but Hiei could see the strength in her shoulders. She was wielding a massive bone boomerang, easily twice the size of his own stature. Despite the fact that three humans and an inu-hanyou were gathered before him, Hiei found himself tipping his head in the barest of nods.

“What about me, InuYasha???” a small voice cried shrilly, snapping Hiei’s attention away from the humans. He was surprised to find a full-fledged fox kit, riding on the back of a nekomata.

“Shippo!” the hanyou barked. “We think it’s really Naraku this time. Make sure you stay hidden and out of the way, don’t get under our feet or nothin’, you hear me?”

“InuYasha…” the miko warned, her hands on her hips despite the tension quickly growing in the atmosphere. “Be nice to Shippo! You know he’ll do his best, just like we all will!”

“This ain’t the time for our _best,_ ” InuYasha growled. “This could be _it!”_

“You know we’re _all_ fighting for this, InuYasha,” her tone softened, and she placed a familiar hand on the hanyou’s shoulder. Hiei watched as the hanyou’s ears twitched, likely in embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah.” was the gruff reply, as he lay his hand gently atop hers. Hiei felt the shards surge with his ire, and he tamped down on his emotions quickly. His hiding place was entirely hinged on his ability to keep his presence from the miko below, and he wasn’t quite ready to crash the party.

“C’mon, let’s go.” the hanyou ordered, drawing his blade. Hiei was surprised to see the battered and rusted blade that emerged, his mind instantly leaping back to the battered clearing he’d just departed. He had little time to ponder the disconnect when the group before him separated.

The taijiya climbed atop the back of the nekomata and bounded off into the trees after the hanyou. The houshi paused to wait for the miko as she stuffed the last of her belongings away into her yellow satchel and scooped up a full quiver and a longbow.

“Shippo, InuYasha is right about one thing though,” the miko knelt beside the little kit. “You have to be very careful, Naraku will take any chance he can to hurt us.”

The kit stared up at her with woeful, tear-filled eyes, and Hiei could have sworn he saw the kit’s lower lip wobble. 

“K-kagome, I’m scared!!” the youkai wailed like a frightened child, launching himself into her waiting arms.

Hiei watched the girl wrap her arms around the kit, but his thought process had slowed to a stop.

 _Kagome…_ _Hn. I see._

“Be brave, Shippo.” Kagome—now that Hiei knew her name, and it rolled so nicely around his tongue—smiled into the auburn hair of the kit in her arms. “We’ll be together after this, just be brave for me, and stay safe ok?”

“Ok,” the kit sniffed, before glancing once at the houshi with a brave nod, before bounding off into some thicker foliage.

“Kagome-sama,” the houshi stepped over to her, reaching out his hand to help her from her kneeling position. His question seemed to hang in the air, but there was an unspoken moment of agreement between the two as Kagome stood.

With a terse smile, they set off after their other two companions, Kagome having already drawn her first arrow.

Hiei waited a few long painful moments before he took off after them, careful to move as silently as possible through the tree cover. He retraced their steps easily, watching them as they assembled just moments before a writhing mass of unidentifiable demons exploded through the tree-line not far away.

“ _Naraku!”_ InuYasha bellowed, sweeping his sword in front of the group. A massive arcing golden beam of light leapt in front of him, ripping up the landscape like hungry beasts devouring their prey. Trees and youkai alike literally disintegrated in the blast, leaving a figure cloaked in white, hovering, protected by a small but clearly powerful barrier.

Hiei turned his attention to the blade in the inu-hanyou’s hand and was momentarily surprised to see a shining steely blade in place of the rusted one he’d seen just moments before. He could feel the aura of the blade as it twined with the hanyou’s, and Hiei grudgingly allowed that perhaps the hanyou could be a formidable foe, after all.

_That is, if he knows how to use that blade in combat…_

The floating figure cast off his furred white covering, unleashing his aura simultaneously. Hiei realized that it was in fact the spider hanyou in question; his greasy, poisonous aura making his skin crawl in the complete opposite way that the miko’s touch did. Turning his attention back to the girl in question, Hiei watched as if hypnotized, as she nocked her first arrow and let the pressure of her aura build. It made her hair whip softly about her shoulders, and he could feel the jewel shards reaching back to her in response.

“ _Now_ , InuYasha!” Kagome cried, unleashing a brilliantly glowing arrow towards the barrier that protected their enemy. Hiei watched as the blade melted to a molten carbine as the hanyou swung his sword into the tail of the arrow, the golden power streaked with red and swirling effortlessly into the arcing streak of purification.

The powers coalesced and smashed into the barrier with a massive explosion, forcing Hiei to cover his eyes. When the glare finally died down, he focused on the spot where he was certain the two had hit their target. As the smoke and debris cleared, he noted with great disdain that the hanyou was still standing, although there was a large bloody welt on his cheek where Kagome’s arrow had narrowly missed. The barrier was gone.

“Kukuku…” he chuckled, reaching into his haori. “It’s going to take more than that if you want _these_ back, my precious little miko.” Naraku pulled out almost two thirds of a completed jewel, threaded on a shelled necklace.

“Well we’re getting them back today, Naraku! Mark my words!” Kagome shouted back, notching another arrow to her bow.

“Hit the mark!” she whispered, her words almost lost to even Hiei’s ears, because several things happened all at once.

Naraku’s robes billowed outwards with a great plume of thick smoke, and hundreds of demons came ripping out of the darkness. The miko’s group leapt to action almost instantly; the inu-hanyou leaping forwards brandishing his blade, the houshi charging forward with odufa and the taijiya and nekomata pouncing on the nearest airborne oni with a great swing of her weapon.

Kagome’s arrow was a gleaming light in the thickness of what Hiei now realized must be miasma. He watched, with a small measure of pride, as the humans adequately fended off the demons that were attempting to surround them. He glanced from figure to figure more than once, but always he found his attention drifting back to the miko.

Her powers flared about her body, almost tangible to his eyes. They lifted her hair like a soft breeze, fluttered the sleeves of her strange garb, and created a small bubble of purified air around her as she moved. Her arrows cut through limbs and bodies with the ease of a master marksman, and while Hiei knew it was due to the padding of her own aura around each projectile, it was still an impressive sight to see.

Hiei itched to join them in battle, but every time his eyes found an opening to Kagome, the hanyou InuYasha seemed to fill the space with his own body. He knew he had yet to reveal himself to the group, but the scent of blood had permeated the battleground and Hiei’s own blood and fiery nature was aching to fight… yet some part of him was holding back.

 _The miko doesn’t need me,_ he tried to soothe himself with the thought. _She has her protectors, and she protects them in return_ , he noted, as a well placed arrow cleared the nekomata’s soon to be overwhelmed right flank.

Hiei reached into his own tattered haori and pulled out the small scarf that protected the five shards in his possession from prying eyes. They glowed faintly, so close to their mistress, but they were a dull purple instead of the shining pink they’d been when he met her last. Hiei immediately assumed it was the altered focus of Kagome’s power, but this far away he couldn’t be sure. He sought out the spider hanyou in the melee and found him staring obsessively into his hands where the large chunk of the jewel was still clutched. Even from this distance, Hiei could see that it dimly glowed an even deeper purple—near black, like the sky after sunset. The deranged hanyou was mouthing something, but from this distance, his words were lost.

“That’s it, Naraku!” InuYasha ripped through the last line of cannon fodder as he shook the guts from his sword. 

Kagome was several yards behind him, pulling one of her last arrows from her quiver and taking time to line up her next shot. The houshi and the taijiya were cleaning up behind them, spearing and slicing with staff and bone.

“You’re so confident you’ve won, InuYasha?” Naraku laughed at the hanyou. “What makes this time any different?”

“You’ve played all of your cards!!” the white haired hanyou shouted back, adjusting his grip on his blade as a crystalline pattern rippled down the blade like scales of ice. Simultaneously an aura of wind began curling dangerously down his arm, spiralling around the sword itself. “You ain’t got anything that can block this!!!”

Kagome’s arrow, where it was nocked in her bow, glowed near-white with the concentrated power within the slim casing. She watched InuYasha carefully, just as Hiei watched her—waiting for the strike. 

Hiei could smell the ozone in the air, the smell and current of lightning as it ripped through clouds, the smell of a storm. InuYasha raised his blade over one shoulder, bringing it down in a powerful swipe. Cyclones filled the air, and yellow light and shards that refracted the light made slick sounds as they whipped through the space towards their target.

“Kagome! _Hit it!!”_ InuYasha roared over the gale. Kagome’s brow lowered in concentration momentarily as she drew back as much more as she could.

The power in the clearing came to a crescendo, but in a cold instant Hiei felt his stomach drop deeper than his gut. A dark coiling power sprung forwards, letting itself get rent by the inu-hanyou’s attack.

“Not if I get there first, InuYasha!!” Naraku laughed, tentacles spilling forth from a summoned lump of flesh, taking not only the brunt of the devastating attack but ripping towards both InuYasha and Kagome simultaneously.

Dread ripped it’s way across InuYasha’s face and he turned to Kagome, a desperate look in his eye.

“Kagome, don’t do it! It’s a trick, he wants you to divert your shot—”

Hiei, realizing that the tentacles would hit both the priestess and the hanyou at the same time, stuffed the shards away. He _had_ to get to her in time.

 

He and the hanyou both knew what she was going to do, even as she turned to do it—

 

She angled her shot away from Naraku even as his barrier flickered back into place, and sent her arrow charging towards the mass that approached InuYasha’s back. Hiei was running—desperate, enraged, _pushing his legs faster—_

 

But he wasn’t fast enough.

Kagome’s bowstring barely made an echoing _twang_ when a wet thud silenced the entire battle.


	21. Isolation

The first thing she feels when she wakes up is the soft touch of grass against her chilled skin. A light breeze blows in and ruffles her clothes, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

But the breeze brings to her nose the sharp tang of blood, and the second thing she feels is _pain_. A sharp, burning, twisting pain through her right side, from her shoulder down to her fingers and across her chest as she inhales deeply, despite herself.

 

.

 

The rest of Kagome's brain and body crashed down into reality as the pain became her anchor. Groggily, she tried to pull her upper half upright with her left arm. Her vision swam in and out of focus as she tried to piece together exactly what had happened in the last 24 hours. 

She remembered talking to InuYasha, she remembered comforting Shippo. She remembered the group settling down close to a river to cool off from the heat of the day. She remembered dozing off and waking up to a new addition in her notebook…

_Hiei…_

 

_._

 

The first thing she sees as her eyes blearily blink into focus is that her surroundings are completely unfamiliar… and she is, without doubt, alone.


	22. Silence

With a defeated grunt, Kagome lay back down in her makeshift bed of grass. She didn’t recognize her surroundings, and she had no idea what had happened to her friends. Panic welled up in her throat, but she stuffed it down mercilessly.

 _Now is no time to panic and become useless,_ she silently repeated.

The pain in her right arm was great, and there was no doubt she’d taken a severe hit—

_Naraku!_

Her memories came flooding back. The lull in the afternoon, the poisonous aura that tickled her senses, the battle. Her _friends._ Her last arrow…

Kagome realized with great dread that she must have taken a direct hit from Naraku’s last attack. Seeing as how she could barely move, she had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to treat her own injury. Closing her eyes wearily, Kagome listened to the soft rustle of the wind in the greenery around her. 

“Somebody…” her voice cracked weakly.

Silence answered her, with the occasional soft rustle of the leaves from above. The throb in her arm seemed to slowly sync with the rushing of her blood through her ears, settling into a rhythm that lulled her into a fevered sleep.


	23. Scarred

Sometime later, and she couldn’t be sure when, Kagome was roused from a dreamless slumber. 

The light was bright, and so she couldn’t tell what time of day it was nor how long she’d been asleep. The pain had subsided marginally—enough that she felt brave enough to try her best to survey the damage. Something in her gut told her she was going to have yet another scar.

Kagome slowly hoisted herself into a seated position, her ribs protested heavily. Breathing shallowly seemed to help. The sun of the day had thoroughly warmed her, something she didn’t realize until the soft fabric that had been covering her body fell away. Two things struck her near simultaneously.

First, the smell of blood—not quite sour, but by no means pleasant—assaulted her nose. It didn’t seem to matter though, as it wasn’t the thought (or smell) of blood that held her attention. In the peripheries of her vision she could see varying shades of matted brown and sluggish red…but it was what had covered her that captured her gaze.

The fabric that had collected sunlight and protected her from the elements…she’d seen—no, _touched_ , this cloak once before.


	24. Garden

_I’m not alone_.

 

Those words had become her mantra.

Kagome drifted in and out of sleep easily, vaguely aware that nothing seemed to cross paths with her—demon or otherwise.

_He’s keeping me safe._

Kagome was more than certain it’d been several days that she’d lain in the small clearing, but every time she opened her eyes, her saviour was nowhere to be found. Each time she tried to move, she felt a little better. More of her blood was washed away. More sweet grass cradled her head.

With nothing else to do, Kagome slept. Her friends drifted in and out of her dreams. Were they worried? Were they looking for her? Were they _safe_?

 _But_ I’m _safe._

This time, when she woke again, it was almost twilight. There was a soft glow through the boughs of the trees that she could see from her bed in the grass, and birds sang sweetly as they called their mates home. There were fireflies that danced in the open sky of the clearing, and the breeze brought the soft scent of late flowers. 

Kagome was struck by the comforting thought that she’d been hidden safely away in her own little secret garden.


	25. Murmur

The moon was high in the night sky the next time Kagome opened her eyes. The soft birdsong had been so relaxing, and when the crickets had joined in she’d fallen asleep yet again. The throb in her arm was still there—an ever present reminder of what was going on in the real world, and yet here in her little garden, Kagome was content to simply…drift away.

A quiet whisper in the night caught her attention, and Kagome felt the awareness return to her body slowly. It felt like there was a charge building in the darkness, a sense of pressure without fear.

Something was about to happen, and the garden was trying to tell her.

For the first time since the fight, Kagome tried to summon her over-exhausted powers, reaching out into the night. At first, nothing happened. Then slowly but surely, like the first drops of rain before the storm, Kagome felt it. Felt _him._

His presence; his youki, his power, coated the clearing. That was what protected her, all this time. His overwhelming presence was captivating, but Kagome finally found it. The murmur in the night that had caught her attention—

He had returned.


	26. Dim

Hiei felt himself stumble to a halt despite himself, free for anyone to see, partially across the clearing. 

No one was looking. 

Every eye was trained on the trembling form of the miko as her bow dropped from her bloodied hand. Slowly Naraku lifted her body into the air, her shoulder and upper torso pierced clean through.

“So fragile, little miko. So _breakable_.” Naraku gave a horrible laugh. “Let your blood and your pain taint all the shards beyond saving!”

“ _Kagome!!!”_

A scream ripped through the air but Hiei didn’t know whose it was. The miko’s limp arms struggled to rise, weakly grasping at the limb that held her aloft. Kagome futilely tried to summon her powers, but the strike was so sudden that between shock and pain, Hiei was amazed she could move at all.

By some miracle she lifted her head, her face blank. Her friends were screaming and crying but somehow, she seemed calm. Her face turned to his then, her lips whispering his name and her eyes alighting with recognition. Something powerful churned in his gut before her expression went slack and her eyes dimmed. Without another thought Hiei unsheathed his blade and leapt towards her.


	27. Choke

_Emptiness…_

The sensation embraced him in entirety, both as strange and foreign as the sun rising from the west. He felt nothing; his mind silent, his hands numb.

His body shook as he held Kagome’s still-warm body in his hands, quaking as the coppery tang of her blood filled his nose and his head and his mind, replacing nothingness with a sensation he was unfamiliar with… _pain_. Hiei caught the choking gasp that welled up in his throat.

A tentacle slowly writhed to his left, severed from the entity who had _dared_ to try to take this woman away. The wound in her shoulder was blossoming a red so deep, he knew it was lifeblood that dripped from her. He couldn’t stay here and just wait for her body to grow cold, _no_.

There were noises assailing him, but they sounded like sluggish echoes from a badly remembered dream. People were yelling…at him, at the girl in his arms. The area was awash with youki; poisonous tactile miasma, infringing on the edge of his senses reaching covetously for the body he held on to desperately. Another youki flared to life then—his own fiery temper blazing like light.


	28. Nowhere

His fiery rage billowed out with his grief, flooding his body and hers, pushing every one and thing away with a blazing wave.

“K-kagome!!” he heard the hanyou’s voice cut through the roar of his youki. “What’re ya tryin’ to do with—”

Hiei’s temper skyrocketed dangerously high.

The miko had just attempted to give her life for that stubborn, ungrateful hanyou, and for what?

Naraku chose that moment to intervene, sending more tentacles in an attempt to capture the miko’s body. Hiei grinned, a morbid yet rakish showing of his fangs that the spider hanyou ignored. The tentacles were succinctly burned to ash, the air shimmering around the little fire apparition with tangible heat.

 _“You will not_ touch _her!!”_ he snarled, his eyes alight with blood and fury. He glanced once at the evil hanyou, then back to her friends.

He couldn’t stay here, no. He needed to get her away from this. The reminder tugged mercilessly at his nose as her blood continued to seep into his clothes.

 _Away_ …somewhere safe, _anywhere_. 

Nowhere; where they couldn’t be found.

His youki spiked and coalesced around them both and with a burst of speed, Hiei disappeared with Kagome in tow.


	29. Grave

The clearing he’d found was perfect. 

He spent days patrolling it, his instincts overtaking his raging temper, flaring wildly and marking territory. No one would _dare_ come here, lest they risk his wrath.

It was only after he’d calmed down that he realized that he had an urgent problem on his hands. He’d essentially kidnapped the miko in anger, and she was still injured—he was unprepared to deal with a human wound.

He visited her, sitting by her side for hours, morbidly admiring the deep red of her blood as it tried to leave her body. The wound wanted to heal, he could tell. He wasn’t unfamiliar with such injuries, but it seemed he’d unintentionally done some good when his youki had flared, for it had partially cauterized the puncture and now her body and ki struggled to do the rest.

He treated her as gently as he was able in an attempt to make her comfortable. Her body felt cold, and for once he felt helpless. Despite his initial rage, he couldn’t help but fear the worst had been done, and she would die not from injuries but from the loss of lifeblood. 

This place was a grave.


	30. Stars

How many days and nights had passed since he’d brought her here?

 _Kagome_ …

The name rolled around his mind, enticing him like a wanton maiden and yet drawing such a great sense of dread that his body didn’t know how to react.

When he visited her last, she’d moved, he could tell. She’d tucked herself more securely in his cloak, bringing the fabric up to her nose as if to scent him. The notion was pleasing.

It was well past twilight when he decided to return to her, his ire having been sated by the deaths of several oni some miles off. The night was quiet, but not in a foreboding way. It was peaceful, and for that he was grateful. His body felt weary—high strung from the stress of the days before, and for once, he debated on sleep. While it was true that he did not need the rest as often as humans did, he did succumb when he was injured or otherwise incapacitated.

With that thought in his head, he was returning to the miko’s side anxious to learn of her condition.

He was greeted by the brightness of the night sky reflected in her eyes.


	31. Hold

Hiei held himself completely still; a predator inspecting his prey.

The miko had managed to pull herself upright, he was pleased to see, and she didn’t seem to be in any great measure of discomfort. He’d done his best to tend to her injury, the evidence still strewn about her resting place. Her body had already taken over the healing process, as evidenced by her ki that wavered about her body like gently glowing embers. He could feel the pleasant tingle of her powers in the air, smelling like fresh ozone after a lightning strike—a sure sign she was better than he’d expected. 

Her eyes glowed with the unearthly light of the stars as she pinned him with her gaze, and he couldn’t help the momentary sensation that perhaps…

…perhaps _he_ was the prey, and _she_ the predator.

Her eyes promised many things, most of which he couldn’t describe. They were beautifully feminine, dark lashes framing them like gateways into a world he didn’t understand. He held her gaze for a long while, inspecting, allowing her to do the same.

Hiei restrained his youki and stepped from the ring of trees, curious to see what she would do next.


	32. Full Moon

He stood still as a shadow just out of moonlight’s reach, and a delicious chill ran down Kagome’s spine. His red eyes were luminous, stuck to her like a magnet. Her dream seemed to echo through her memory, and for a long while she stared back, transfixed and waiting, the pain in her shoulder all but forgotten.

When he stepped forward out of the ring of trees Kagome inhaled so deeply she realized she’d held her breath since their eyes met. She didn’t want to break their gaze, but she felt awkward for staring. Her blood was roaring in her ears, and she felt her face flush. Shifting, she turned her gaze to the night sky. The moon was full, bathing them both with a gentle, ethereal light. The world seemed so quiet it felt like nothing else existed. So many thoughts filled her head, so many questions that she wanted to ask him, but her mind couldn’t settle on what to ask first.

_What happened? Are my friends okay? Why did you save me?_

Her shoulder slowly throbbed, and she realized there _was_ something that she wanted—needed—to say.

“Thank you,” her voice was soft but steady. “It’s Hiei, right?”


	33. Elephant

For once, Hiei’s silence wasn’t entirely of his own volition. His name just sounded so _good_ coming out of her mouth—it slowed his brain to a near stop.

He watched her carefully, basking in her attention. Words seemed to evade him as her own echoed in the night around them, his face carefully stoic lest he give himself away. Her face, on the other hand, was wonderfully expressive even if he couldn’t name all the emotions that flitted so fleetingly across her face. 

_Pain. Cautiousness. Curiosity… and something…_

For the second time since they’d met in that troublesome clearing, a deep-rooted heat uncurled itself from somewhere in the centre of his chest. Something primal, something unquestionably masculine stoked his ego as she waited for him to answer her. That expression he’d seen before, certainly. Never, however, had it been quite in this context.

The air around them seemed charged, somehow. The silence was heavier still, almost overbearing. 

 _Anticipation_.

A shiver trickled down his spine.

Anticipation for battle was not the same as… this, whatever _this_ was. He wanted to hear her voice again. He wanted to hear her say his name again. Hiei took another careful step forwards, youki singing.

“Yes, _Kagome._ ”


	34. Shine

His voice sent goosebumps racing across her skin. A tingle of anticipation raced along her spine up to her neck, reminding her with a twinge that her shoulder was still sensitive. 

Kagome shifted slowly, wincing as she twisted slightly to pull her feet towards her body into a more comfortable position. Her eyes never left his face as she did so, and so she noticed as his expression clouded when she winced. Pulling his cloak more securely around her form, she hoped he’d come closer still.

“My memories have been drifting back to me as I dream,” she sighed, gingerly touching her shoulder. “I’m still not entirely sure what happened, but I know you’re the reason I’m still alive.”

He watched her, seemingly transfixed and yet stubbornly silent. Kagome pursed her lips to hide a smile.

“I could feel your youki throughout the clearing, too. Did you heal me?”

There was a long, pregnant pause as her question hung in the air. She waited, uncertain and still.

“No,” his baritone finally rumbled. “My youki is all that burns, consumes, destroys. You are your own saviour.”

This time, Kagome couldn’t hide the pleased smile that shone so willingly across her face.


	35. Contagious

Her energy drifted softly around him, like the gentle tides of the waning moon. It soothed his nerves as it reached out to him, inquisitive and peaceful just like her countenance. Hiei could tell she was grateful for his presence, and it made his ego surge with pride. 

His youki danced wildly, and he felt like a babe all over again—unable to control his unruly powers or emotions. Something strange was drawing him closer.

“Well thank you nonetheless,” she said with another sweet smile. “I know your presence has made the difference.”

She paused, looking at her hands. “I’m trying, you know? My powers are still a bit of a mystery to me most days.”

“Who, if not you, should know them any better?” he returned, raising his own hand and summoning a flame. 

Whether it was his reply or his display that silenced the reply on her tongue, Hiei couldn’t be certain. His flame was a bright white-blue, so concentrated it surpassed his expectations. He’d thought merely to test a theory, so close to the calming well of her power, but the results were curiouser than he’d anticipated. Her powers weren’t combative—instead they permeated his own.


	36. I Know

“Fire is wild and all-consuming,” Hiei said, his gaze temporarily diverted to the bright ball of fire in his hand. “and yet somehow, you are making this possible.”

Kagome considered his loaded statement for several long minutes. She watched the fire roll in his hand, hot white and concentrated into a form not unlike a small star. She reminisced about her ability to both connect and magnify the Tetsusaiga’s abilities, and wondered just how far this synchronicity encompassed. 

Undeterred, Kagome decided to test Hiei’s theory and stretched her powers out towards him like a languid feline. Her senses reached forward, identifying his youki in her minds eye—it licked outwards like a billowing flame, dancing around his body only to brush against her ki and flow beside it.

Looking deeper still, she followed his youki into himself, brushing along past the soft pulse of the shards and towards the icy core that gleamed beneath his fiery exterior. A cooling sensation answered, calm, sweet and slow.

“How am I doing this?” she wondered aloud.

“An answer I will discover,” Hiei promised, his voice guttural. Something in his tone caught her attention, returning the warmth to the pit of her belly.


End file.
